


A Growing Collection Of A Dragon's Macrophile Works

by Vamux



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Crushing, Destruction, Dragons, Fetish, Gore, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Other, Paw Loving, Scalie, Sheath Play, Stadium Sex, Stomping, Vore, building sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamux/pseuds/Vamux
Summary: Might just be me, but I'm not seeing much macrophile-related works on here, so I'm going to help remedy that with some of my own. I'll get around to adding more chapters as I finish writing new pieces. It's not the best stuff out there, in fact it's pretty run-of-the-mill if you ask me, but it's something I've started taking some pride in. Just your usual Macrophile smut centered around my character/scalesona, Vamux, a 256 foot tall anthropomorphic Drake. Enjoy, if you even can, my sick and twisted fantasies.





	1. New Age

**Author's Note:**

> New Age was posted on April 25th, 2019, originally on my FurAffinity account. It was supposed to be the start of a series, titled the Encounter Series, but I scrapped that series after the third installment because I felt it was really going no where. I still kept New Age up, though, because I did enjoy the work I did on that piece and felt it would have been a shame to destroy what was essentially my best, and only, written work at the time.

_**New Age** _

**A Prelude**

_Western Europe, Summer Of 984 A.D._

The castle walls stood no chance of withstanding the assault. Over a staggering fifty feet high they were surely impressive to their Human creators, but to a behemoth such as the nearly two-hundred-foot tall draconic attacker, Vamux, they might as well have been constructed from sand. He'd simply kicked them in as such anyhow. The castle's villagers scampered about to and fro, arms flailing madly, attempting in vain to escape from his ever so malicious presence. Only were they effective in placing themselves in the open, ripe for the taking by the dragon. Taking care not to crush any underfoot he'd begin plucking individuals as they rush by.

Attempting not to outright crush any in his grasp he'd begin to toss them into his opened mouth, delighting himself with each fresh body. For most he couldn't help himself but greedily chew them down as quickly as possible, finding enjoyment in the fact he's even having a meal this day. Yet for others later he'd swallow whole, _swallow live_ , with the pitiful fight they gave going down his throat adding to his overall pleasure. Nearly two dozen tasty villagers later and he sports a sinister grin.

The expression is lost to the moment, however, as his attention falls to a rather out of place Human. He's dressed in a long and ornate robe, vibrant in color and with a funny looking hat to match. His face is covered in long greying hairs, from head to chin, save for the eyes. They were ancient in appearance, with heavy bagging underneath in combination to a certain wisdom tucked away behind the faded brown coloring of his irises. In the air he'd wave his hands in a carefully orchestrated motion as he chants in tongues, in a language of which Vamux could not quite decipher.

It wasn't after long that Vamux believed the oddity to be a simple diversion, and he'd continue with his morning's romp. Thrusting a clawed hand forwards Vamux attempts to take hold of the man, prepared to make a quick meal of him. But as he does this a sense of weightlessness began to overtake Vamux, prompting him to stop. In amazement, he'd watch as he was lifted from the ground by several feet, with the man's chanting growing stronger in the background. Floating now, Vamux is helpless but to watch with both intrigue and concern as his vision is enveloped in white. Once blinded, everything goes black and all sounds fade, leaving only silence for company.

* * *

**The New Age**

_Lake Huron, Michigan, Summer Of 1984_

The silence was gradually replaced. A heavy distortion pierced his auditory senses while a rainbow of colors, blinding in intensity, flashed all around him. The show was beginning to give him a headache as he moaned with discomfort. They twisted and squirmed, forming various shapes in the air before settling one by one. The pained cry of the vortex ceased after, replaced by the gentle sounds of crashing waves and cool winds whipping around him. Suddenly he was somewhere again.

Vamux reappeared high into the air, plunging into a freefall before slamming down into a lake just below him. The resulting wall of water from this collision was enough to drag down most everything in its path, only stopping short of a small fishing vessel, of which it gently rocks. The bewildered crew of the ship could only watch in horrified astonishment as Vamux rise back up from the waters, giving the appearance that the lake itself was reaching for the heavens above. A second wave, similar to the first, crashes down, rocking the boat once more.

Vamux now stood waist deep in the waters, scanning his surroundings. An endless lake as far as he can make out, save for the nearby coast. The sun was high in the sky, signaling the beginning of the afternoon in opposition to the morning it was only moments ago. The skies were clear, with the cool winds blowing against his scales. He'd even watch as a flock of seagulls soar overhead, chirping out a merry little tune as they go. Nothing seemed out of place here.

It's then that he takes notice of the ship rocking about in the water, the crew inaudibly gawking at his awesome presence. Leaning in for a closer look he observes the static figures, paralyzed with fear at the very sight of his massive form. Vamux rolls his head to one side ever so faintly, letting from his pointed snout a huff of breath strong enough to knock many off their feet. It's at this moment they come to life and begin rushing madly about the ship, frequently crashing into each other in their clumsy endeavor to start up the engines.

They were most definitely Humans, but not the same as before. This batch was sporting an entirely different attire, completely alien in design to Vamux. They were rather clean looking too, with even their rubber boots being polished to a shine. The faint squeaking of rubber could be made out as they hurriedly stomped around the deck. The ship was unlike anything he'd seen before. Comparable in size to his fist, it carried roughly the same amount of individuals as he'd indulged upon earlier. With that thought alone Vamux was made aware that he was still quite peckish from all his messing around earlier. The previous interruption didn't help matters either.

A low rumbling sound reverberated through the air as the ship stirred to life. An escape was being made, albeit a slow moving one. A new rumbling drowns this shortly after. To the crew's dismay, it was now emanating from within the dragon. Vamux extends a hand to the ship, his claws stabbing into the hull's sides as he carefully raises it from the waters. Holding it high above his head he tilts it downwards, causing the crew to lose their balance and fall to the deck. This sends them tumbling towards the edge. While this happens Vamux's narrowed jaws split open, allowing for a forked tongue to roll out. A crimson-red carpet for the soon-to-be guests of honor. As the first of the crew makes the cushioned plunge into their damp dungeon the realization of the situation sinks in. Horror-stricken screams from the hysterical crew gently caress Vamux's ear. It's a familiar sound to him; _an enjoyable sound_.

As the last one settles he clamps his jaws shut tight, but doesn't chew. Not yet, at least. After managing the capture of a sizeable amount of Humans he'd want to enjoy this. Using his tongue as a tool of sorts he began tossing around the crew from within, batting and beating them against the ivory cage they'd come to know so intimately as his teeth. Every so often he hits one with just enough force to have it explode with a sudden burst of bloody flavor he oh-so anticipated. It was like soft candies with sweetened juicy centers. One particularly unlucky crewmember even found themselves becoming impaled by the tip of Vamux's forked tongue, allowing for a river of bodily juices to find its way streaming down the length of the form. A rare and wonderful little experience, for Vamux of course.

The attack ceases once all that remains is only red mush. Vamux simply washes the remains down with a hard swallow then. Having no more use for the ship he'd lazily toss it back to the water, watching as it cracks upon impact before disappearing beneath the waves. It's then that he turns his attention to land. By the shore he'd spot a small wooden cabin just off the water's edge with a dirt trail leading off into thick woods. The discovery of this abode prompts him to advance, and as he approaches he happens to catch a glimpse of sunlight reflecting off a compact metal machine. It darts off along the trail, kicking up a small cloud of dirt as it goes. Upon making landfall he'd pursue, treading over the cabin as he begins brushing past the substantially high trees.

* * *

**Auto Wreck**

Vamux spent nearly an hour wondering the winding forest path, becoming lost in the various twists and turns. This didn't bother him, however, as the scenery was rather picturesque and kept him in high spirits. The tranquility of the forest stroll also allowed him to gather his thoughts and reflect on events past. His mind raced, _Just what did that Human do to me? Is this still the same world as before? And what of the other dragons?_ All questions he may never receive the answer to.

Lost in thought during the trek he almost fails to regard a strange odor in the air. Catching a particularly strong waft of this smell Vamux began to follow the scent's path, and as it got stronger he could make out faint beeping with an occasional screech. As the sounds grew clearer Vamux could now see it, just past the upcoming edge of the forest. A large network of finely paved roads stretching across the lands, into well over the horizon. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes were darting back and forth at a speed to match his own. It was enthralling to watch as the cars went racing by.

As Vamux approach the interstate several crashes could be heard. Drivers on both sides, taken aback by the sight of a dragon, were forming quite the pileup. As Vamux step up to the road's edge people hurriedly exited from their vehicles. Most stood in place, gazing up at him in awe-stricken disbelief of his mighty visage. The more sensible of these humans fled. Carefully falling to all fours he'd stoop his head to ground level, attempting to garner a better view at each of their automobiles. This action alone caused several spectators to faint. The various designs were fascinating, as well as how technologically advanced they were. Although, the discovery somewhat depressed Vamux. He'd grown rather fond of the taste of a knight and his horse.

While laying idle a significantly sized crowd of perplexed spectators began to form in front of him. His gaze fell to match theirs, causing the mass to shift backward, yet still, close by. It seemed through his inaction they had been led into some false sense of security; that he meant no harm. It was an opportunity in disguise for Vamux. He understood this as he cautiously lifted his form, making certain not to startle the crowd. Once on his knees he comes to a halt, and they remain unaware still of his true intentions. Before they could react a clawed hand shot forwards, taking within it most, if not all, of the crowd into a tightly packed ball of people. Carefully leaning back on his form he'd raise the fist to eye level, squeezing it ever so tightly as a wicked expression forms on face. The mass of writhing limbs lets out a collective cry of pained wailing as he tightens his grip. A noticeable pool of red liquid rushes its way down Vamux's wrist. It's then that he opened the fist, as well as his mouth, salivating at the sight of the gory mess sticking to his palm he'd call a meal. The forked tongue made its cameo once more as he put it to action in meticulously lapping up the sweet juices. Vamux doesn't stop until his palm is perfectly spotless, enjoying every last drop of the irresistible nectar to its fullest.

Rising to his digitigrade feet he'd realize that the highway was clear, save for the now abandoned wreckage. He supposed that if he wanted more he'd have to follow the roads. So, with a quiet huff of breath, Vamux partakes in yet another journey, following along this new path in hopes of finding even more humans. It wasn't long before he began to see the return of the oncoming traffic. It would have been a waste of time to pick apart every single one for its delectable occupant, so Vamux decides instead to simply trample them as they come.

To his surprise, this activity was just as fun as consuming them. Each time an unlucky rider found themselves caught underneath the hardened pads of his plump digits he couldn't help but give an evil little smirk. The distressed shrieking of the metal frame crunching under his weight, the meaty pop of the occupant under pressure, and even looking back at the indentations of his footfalls topped by the flattened vehicles was just so gratifying to him. In the beginning, Vamux made haste along the roadways, yet soon he found himself slowing down just to crush each individual car as they came. Periodically he'd chance upon larger transport buses with over a dozen occupants inside. Every time he'd trap one underneath he couldn't help but let out a hushed murr of satisfaction.

* * *

**Lovin' With The City**

Vamux had become so caught up with stomping cars that he almost didn't notice his approach to the city. The sight stopped him dead in his tracks. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Several constructs, some as big as him, some bigger! He slowly approaches, curiously eyeing down each one. He also took notice of the Humans, who were clearing from the streets and packing themselves within these buildings. The thought that they believed to be safer inside almost made Vamux chuckle. _Silly Humans, they never change_ , he supposed. He steps up to the first little reddish-brown square, eyeing it down from all angles. An odd construction, yet not dissimilar to the castles of his time. Vamux reaches out, caressing the side of the building and really feeling the rough texturing of the weathered brick before pushing into it. Barely any pressure was applied by the dragon before the wall toppled inwards, revealing a surprised mass of individuals all packed into some sort of meeting room. An ear-to-ear toothy grin formed on Vamux's face, allowing the occupants a rather nightmarish sight of his bloodstained teeth.

In an almost barbaric manner, Vamux twists his head sideways and slips it within the building, opening wide his mouth as far as he can stretch it before snapping shut on anything within. Pulling back out he took with him just about the entire room, wall to wall. He then cranes his head upwards, allowing gravity to aid in his forced swallowing of the meal. Whoever wasn't initially ripped apart by the dragon's serrated teeth could be felt struggling against him. They were clawing at the insides of his neck, attempting to free themselves from their descent, but to no avail. Their only accomplishment in the end was a light tickling in Vamux's throat, a sensation that brought about childish giggling. And for what didn't find its way down the dragon's throat and somehow out of his mouth simply bounces off his pecs before shattering, or in some cases _splattering_ , on the streets below. Vamux was about to begin smashing the building for more when, out from the corner of his eye, a gleam of light steals away his attention.

It was a skyscraper, absolutely massive in size. Or, at least, from the standpoint of a Human it was. To him, it were only a few yards above him in height. From top to bottom it was covered by glass, incredibly reflective too. Vamux could see himself clear as day, intently staring back at him with a look of intrigue. Completely transfixed he'd march over to the construct. In his blind stupor he'd crash right through a waist-high building just to reach this shining beacon, carelessly kicking both debris and people violently out into the streets. Upon reaching the skyscraper he could make out the finer details of his own figure from the reflection. Really, this was the first time he'd ever gotten such a good look at himself, as never before did he have access to such a handy mirror. He begins to admire this image with that familiar crimson-stained smile.

Atop his head rested a mohawk comprised of three sharp looking spikes, accompanied by numerous rows of jagged spikes lining from the back of his neck well to the tip of his tail. It all added to his overall dangerous appearance. Then, his beautifully shimmering brownish-red scales, similar in hue to that of the Martian soil. This comes in an accentuated sharp contrast to his shining blue eyes, a shade of which rivals the deepest of oceans. His tail dances happily from behind, twirling back and forth as it occasionally smashes into a nearby apartment complex with the aforementioned spikes slicing through just about anything in its path. His notable lack of wings, a sad display for a dragon such as himself. And of course his rather lean, well-defined figure. He'd give a quick flex at the glass to further bring attention to this.

Being the only dragon he's seen around it was actually beginning to arouse him. A previously unnoticeable slit from between Vamux's legs became apparent as a placid member begin to shyly peek out. It took center stage to his attention. The member was rather narrow, much like a spear, with small bumps along the sides and under section. Possibly for decoration, _possibly for pleasure_. From head to base it was of a darker pinkish coloring, with the odd vein or two visible from the rounded shaft. It grew to the point where it found itself pressed against the glass of the building head-first. Surprisingly it hadn't punctured through the surface of the glass, yet instead slid upwards and off of the structure while leaving a smudge of pre in its place. Afterward, it simply rests against Vamux's stomach, twitching in anticipation of what's to come.

As his thoughts turn to that of a more naughty nature a pleasant chill of excitement runs up his spine, shaking his entire form. After all, he had fed, and he had some fun, but now he was ready for pleasure. It's a shame there were no females close by for him to fool around with, but it seemed the building was more than sufficient for his needs. His only hope was that it didn't crumble before he's finished.

Vamux adjusted his stance then, spreading his legs apart to better support his weight while digging the clawed digits into the concrete below. As he does this he manages to stomp down a few fleeing occupants, with the popping of their delicate little bodies against his pads only adding to his general excitement. One hand firmly digs into the back of the building, the other takes hold of the throbbing cock along the base. He positions the member like a battering ram before finally plunging forwards into the structure. Vamux lets out a booming roar, powerful enough to shake the entire city as the cock plows through walls, furniture, people alike. It'd end up bursting out the other side, throwing with it anything unlucky enough to have stood in the way of the fleshy log.

He'd begin to pull his cock back before thrusting forwards once more, this time upwards ever so slightly. He'd repeat this with each subsequent thrust, beginning a sort of sawing motion as the massive member rises to each new floor, rubbing against it everything above it. The cock swiftly slices through the building like a hot knife through butter, collapsing floors atop it as it goes, and he could feel every little inch. In his blissful state Vamux found he'd closed his eyes, lightly resting his cheek against the building. His tongue fell, dropping out from his mouth, swaying in the wind to each thrust whilst lightly tapping against the glass. His knees weakened, buckling ever so slightly even. His face portrayed an expression that one could not describe with words alone. Reality is sidelined as he fills his mind with images of the darkest of draconic sexual fantasies. It all started to become too much for Vamux. He could feel the climax coming.

During his display a lone news helicopter had made its way into the city, no doubt broadcasting to millions the destruction and chaos. It'd find itself hovering on the other side of the building, acquiring a rather unpleasant view of the cockhead snaking back and forth from within the building. The crew barely began filming the event before a deafening roar of unadulterated sexual pleasure emanates from Vamux. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

Without warning a stringy load of boiling hot cum is shot directly into the news crew, swatting the chopper down like nothing more than a fly. Vamux had taken no notice of this, instead continuing to rock his dick back and forth into the building as every last drop shot out. A sticky webbing of solid white juices was left on the roofs just beyond, coating anything unlucky enough to have crossed its path. In this moment of euphoria he found himself tipping forwards, his head puncturing through the building as the front-most horn of his mohawk pierces the glass, giving way for the rest of his face. Glittering shards bounced harmlessly from his scales as his form became cloaked in a sparkling shower of light and debris. The building soon crumbled from the added weight of the dragon, toppling down onto Vamux's member and giving just that much more pleasure in its final moments.

Vamux straightens his posture as the rubble finally settles. The whole ordeal left him rather exhausted. He was panting in the aftermath. His dick began to fall, becoming placid before quietly slinking back into the slit it came from. Once rested inside it appeared as if it were never there to begin with, the outside of the sheath hidden behind the scales that shifted to cover it up. He'd take a moment to observe the snow white blanket that now covered much of the rooftops of the city, allowing some quiet snickering to follow at the mess. From his distance he could just barely make out a number of trapped humans, squirming to break free of the binding glob. It's then that he'd realize that there was still an entire city left to play with. _Oh, the joy on his face_.

Lost completely now was Vamux's questions of how he'd gotten there. He didn't care anymore. He had taken quite a liking to this new age, and he was going to enjoy it for everything it had to offer.


	2. Tonight We Romp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight We Romp was posted on July 6th, 2019, originally on my FurAffinity account. It originally was supposed to serve as the fourth installment of the Encounter Series, but after scrapping the series I figured I'd just post it as its own work. Chances are the next written work I write will be a direct second part of this, whenever that'll be.

_**Tonight We Romp** _  
**Bump In The Night**

  
"No! Stay away!"

Hugging to a corner of the room, the damsel finds no alternative but to cower in fear at the sight of the horrendous beast. From the shadows, he crept forward, with a wicked looking blade in hand. Assuming the body of a man, but with the head of a wolf, he'd humor himself with the woman's helplessness, looking her over through bloodthirsty eyes.

"Fret not, my darling. I'll be certain that you feel only most of what I have to offer before you... expire..."

A cry of terror emits from the mistress as the wolf-man draws back the knife high into the air, maniacal laughter following!

* * *

The shot focuses on the black-and-white still of the knife for a brief moment, with thunder clapping in the background so to illuminate the weapon in such a way to induce fright. This attempt is successful, as a female audience member, Susan, gives a surprised shriek before leaning in towards her romantic partner for comfort. Her partner looks surprised, given the fact that they both reside within the safety of his prized muscle car, with doors locked and windows only lightly put down so to let the drive-in theater's sound through.

"Oh, Johnny, this movie is too scary!"

The man, whom one could assume to be Johnny, wraps his arms around Susan, helping to calm her. "Aw, babe, there ain't nothin' to fear. After all, you got me here to protect ya'!" His voice is deep and reassuring.

The girl practically melts in Johnny's arms, swoon by his tough attitude. "Oh, Johnny, I-" she stops herself then, freezing solid with eyes widened in fear. Her actions, once again, confuse Johnny. Looking back to the movie screen he'd see that the scene now focused on the conversation between two main characters. No cause for alarm there. Then, he'd realize that she wasn't looking to the movie, but rather the rearview mirror. Scanning this he'd make the shocking discovery that something was looking back in at them.

Behind their vehicle, hovering perhaps several feet from the rear, rest in place an almost glowing blue eye, clearly reptilian in nature. No other features were observable through the thick darkness of the peculiarly black night. Only that the eye squints, the vertical slit of a pupil focusing on what little light shone from within the car.

Johnny panics, revealing himself for the coward he really is, screaming as he'd hastily throw open the driver side door seconds before breaking from his car and abandoning his lover to the night. She cries out, in distress, "What the fuck, Johnny!" but he doesn't come back for her. Possibly, it was that he didn't even hear her over his own cries. Turning to view out the back window, though, she'd find that the eye was no longer there. Susan gave a sigh to this, quickly believing it to be no more than some cheap joke scare. For the short while of peace that followed she'd rest in the seat, still uneasy yet calmed, expecting Johnny to come back with his friends as they'd delight in her terror. After all, it would only make the third time this week he'd done something like it.

How wrong she was, when an enormous clawed digit dug itself into the top of the car, with another piercing the trunk so to keep the vehicle grounded. It began to split open the roof, peeling the top like a sardine can, and exposing her to the sight of a grinning maw above. Although she tries to attempt escape, at this point it was too late. The moment she found the door's handle was when the vehicle was lifted into the air, meeting level with the creature's blue eyes once more. It was her final seeing before the newly created opening was tipped over the anxiously waiting maw. Gravity wrote the rest.

* * *

**Meal And A Show**

Vamux gave a hard swallow once the woman found her way onto his saliva bathed tongue. She'd go down kicking and screaming, clawing at the walls of his throat during the descent, a very much live swallow. As she did this, Vamux raised a hand to his neck, following along her journey down the esophagus. In a sense, it was his corrupted way of alleviating the woman's fright much as Johnny had tried during the film, figuratively holding her hand along the ride. Although, as she reaches a certain point where he could no longer feel her in the beginnings of his digestive tract, he'd remove the hand and turn back towards the scene around him.

In front of him, by nearly his height in length, sit a handful of scattered vehicles collectively viewing a large movie screening. From his observation, it'd seem no one was alerted to his presence, as the movie had now shifted to a rather climactic final showdown between the wolf-man and the protagonist. A rather noisy one at that, it managed to conceal the sounds of his actions.

Good news for the Dragon, as he'd taken an interest in the film. Bowing his head down to where the vehicle once set, he'd carefully place both his head and the car onto the gravel path, taking care not to disturb the currently unaware audience. Situated not far from his position stood the speaker systems, of which he could hear rather clearly through the otherwise silent night.

The two characters were going back and forth at each other, trading both verbal and physical blows. Then, the wolf-man finds himself outmatching the protagonist, standing over him in victory, imposingly, with a familiar knife in hand ready to deliver the killing blow. It'd seem the end for the hero, but just out of reach lay a revolver... As the wolf-man deliver a final bit of ill-timed monologue the hero snatches up the firearm and send a silver bullet straight into the heart of the creature! It's the final scene of the film after this, with the picture gradually fading into darkness similar to its outside surroundings as the protagonist begins down a lonely dirt road, departing the mansion filled only by haunting memories.

Fascinating, Vamux thought to himself. The spectacle of moving pictures alone was enough to impress him, but what little story he'd picked up along the way only enhanced this amazement. Sparingly does he ever get to experience such of Human culture and entertainment. It was something he'd have to strive for again, one of these days. However, with the movie at an end, the most primal of instincts returned.

Lifting himself from his resting spot he'd glare over the vehicles ahead of him. The majority were switching on, with headlights shining brightly ahead as the gathering begins a crawl along the gravel road and towards the entrance. Still yet was Vamux concealed in the darkness, despite being placed just a short distance from most of the audience members. This position gave rise to the first of a few mischievous thoughts. However, he'd have to act quickly, as the first few vehicles were approaching the entrance gate.

The Dragon raises a paw then, only to bring it down on the first unsuspecting victim moments later. A horrifying squelch of metal splits the night, and soon all are made aware of the coming terror that awaits them. A second paw follows shortly after, planting itself firmly atop two of the front-most cars in the collective grouping. Splaying the toes belonging to this paw, Vamux digs the three plump digits into the wreckage. With moderate pressure, he'd squeeze the two vehicles together before pounding them into the ground. The remaining number of automobiles begin bumping and dinging into one another as they attempt a frantic scatter, of which some find only worsens their situation. In the chaos a small number of these would-be escapees quickly find themselves wrecking into one another, quickly denying the chance of a successful getaway.

Realizing his opportunity, Vamux swiftly proceeds with his usual routine of abusing Humans. Clenching both fists, he'd bring these two weapons of mass destruction directly on top of two adjacent vehicles, flattening them in an instant. A driver parallel to this event hops out from his car, attempting to flee on foot. Vamux, understanding the futility of the individual's actions, decides to help him out. Sending a closed hand trailing just behind the driver he'd pull back his index finger and hold it in place with his thumb before releasing and allowing for the tip to charge forwards, colliding with the driver's back. The driver is practically jellified on impact and is sent flying through the air in a broken mess, landing quite the distance away. The body was at least successful in clearing the chain link fence that partially surrounded the area.

Pleased, he'd look back to the remaining vehicles. A handful more departed from within the metal contraptions, running away from Vamux as fast as their little legs could take them. They truly learned nothing from their fellow Human companions; that resistance is futile in the face of this Dragon. Getting up he'd ensure to crush the untouched vehicles, making certain that no one was spared from his wrath.

Giving chase after the crowd it'd come as no surprise that the Dragon gains ground quickly, and before they could react he was already scooping them up into his grasp. It wasn't long until he had the entire group, around seven strong, cowering in the palm of his hand. As he looks down at them in their helpless state, a new idea cropped up in his head. One of the more sensual gratifications...

Coy in his manner, he'd reach between his legs with his idle hand and hold open his sheath. This produces distressed cries from the panicking group once they soon become aware of just what Vamux had in store for them. Bringing the other occupied hand closer to the new opening, he'd carefully dispose of the individuals down his shaft, having them roll harmlessly off his palm with a slight tilting of the wrist. He could feel when the group struck against the tip of his member, squirming about on it as they struggle for solid footing along the flaccid rod. With haste he'd release his hold on the outer walls of the sheath, allowing for it to close just as the stimulation cause for the sexual organ to erect. Afterward, he'd plant a hand firmly over the opening, allowing for the few individuals to be compressed between his manhood and the inner walls of his sheath while the length multiplies in bulk. The writhing from their tiny bodies intensified as they descended into a frenzy, desperately fighting against his cock for their lives. The end result was sexual satisfaction of the highest degree.

But he'd have to wait just a moment longer before he could start the real fun. Not far behind the drive-in's screen could a small town be seen. An exploitable town, at that, with plenty of helpful little toys for him to abuse. Allowing the penis to finally pop out from his sheath it'd emerge throbbing, hard as a rock, with its previous little helpers either remaining stuck within the inside-base of the sheath or smeared against the length of the dick in its exit.

* * *

  
**The Playoffs**

Treading down the town's only highway would Vamux enter, erect member swinging at his waist with each step. Lining the road in rows were mostly two-storied homes, pitiful in comparison to the Dragon as none touched over even half the height to the heel of his digitigrade paws. These buildings were of no interest to him, and he'd continue towards the partially more urban 'city' district. With haste, too, for he didn't want the moment to pass. Still yet were the buildings of unimpressive stature, save for a few more notable exceptions. The odd attraction or two presented itself in a way to Vamux that seemed opportune in fulfilling his desires. However, there was one specific he'd found more enticing than all the others combined.

Taking his attention was a large bowl-shaped construction placed in the middle of the urban area, lit up with all manner of lights and practically pulsating with the sound of cheering. The object was nearly half his height, and from the distance, he could see the stadium was packed full of Humans. This prompted the Dragon to begin closer to the stadium, wrapping a hand around his pre-dripping shaft and idly stroking at his member so to keep it in the mood. As he approaches, the intense lighting from the stadium soon revealed him, and the crowd could be heard quickly switching tones to fit one of a more hysteric nature. Nearly all at once did everyone leave their seats and try to escape the stadium. It was painfully clear to them just how bad things were about to get.

The stadium appeared to only have two entrances, a front and a back. Upon reaching the structure, Vamux found himself fortunate enough to be directly in front of the first entrance. Thoughtfully, he'd collapse it through a light kick, with almost no effort involved. The second entrance then became the only exit, and an almost unbelievably massive crowd found itself packing through the all too small entranceway. This put a smile on the Dragon's face as he bent down, firmly planting a hand onto several rows of seating located by the far side of the stadium and smashing down with it any remaining audience from his action.

Looming over the inside of the stadium now he'd release the other hand from his member, reaching down to the ocean of individuals with outstretched digits. Finding its mark atop the frenzied crowd would it dig into them, clenching together a large collection of the Humans. Lustfully, he'd return the bounty to his hard throbbing cock, pressing the group against the underside of his member. A deep groan of sexual pleasure comes from Vamux as the few dozen that had some life left in them squirm against his manhood. In addition, he'd begin a light stroke forwards and back across the length, taking care not to yet kill the still live ones. A steady flow of pre started dripping from the tip of his penis, falling onto the still scrambling crowd below and filling the stadium with the almost suffocating stench of its musky aroma.

Vamux brought himself closer to the stadium suddenly, falling to his knees as he'd crash onto the field. Continuing to stroke his member, the Dragon eyed the evacuating crowd. The pathway out of the stadium was absolutely clogged with audience members and was showing no signs of improving anytime soon as thousands of people squeezed themselves through the entrance. What quickly caught his attention more-so than the Humans, however, was the entrance itself. A grand archway leading into a long stretch of concrete hallway, all the way to the sea of asphalt one could call a parking lot on the other side. It bore a vague resemblance to a certain female organ. This wasn't lost on Vamux, whose eyes widened at the thought.

Immediately, the Dragon lets go of his grip of the cock. From this fell most of the more intact bodies that survived, with a few number more stuck to the underside of his penis by pre. With both hands Vamux takes hold of the stadium's back walls, digging his claws into the concrete structure. Strictly did he position the front of his member over the entranceway, making certain the first thrust would accurately find its way through the length of the hallway. Most of the crowd took notice in what was about to happen, made clear by the fact that their cries of terror increased in intensity. This prompted Vamux to bite down on his lower lip. He was ready now.

Swiftly, the Dragon made his move, and the towering cock was plunged into the hole. The absurd amount of bodies between him and the tunnel did nothing to cease the insertion, only finding themselves ripped apart by the advancing wall of squishy, reddish-pinkish flesh. The crowd inside quickly became ground against the organ, applying as nothing more than a sort of lubricant for Vamux's penis. A glass shattering roar of pleasure shook the entire stadium, with Vamux giving a jubilant expression to match. The full length of the cock tightly filled the entirety of the tunnel before sliding back out. Seconds after, it was forced through once more in the start of continually repeated thrusts.

As Vamux keeps with defiling the stadium, he'd free a hand from its grip to reach down at what little remains of the once overwhelming crowd. Stunned by his actions and with nowhere else to go they were easy prey. Wrapping the length of his digits around them in a fist, he'd raise them up to his chest before planting the hand flat against one of his pecs, squeezing the muscle with these people against it. The unlucky victims warmly pop against the Dragon's chest, and he'd produce a half-moan half-chuckle in response.

After this did he begin to reach his climax. This was evident in the hastening of each thrust, and the sudden rapid breathing of the Dragon. From behind, Vamux was beginning to lose his footing. Brought about by the frantic thrusting, his paws began sliding along the blindingly green astroturf of the stadium and left some rather unsightly trenches of contrasting brown dirt. This prompted him to hug tighter to the stadium, rubbing his chest along the floor of the stands while he rests his head against the announcer booth. The payload was inbound.

Vamux bellows in absolute excitement, shaking the very souls of any survivors as almost implausible amounts of boiling hot cum was spurt across the stadium parking lot. The tidal wave of the sticky liquid demolished anything that stood in its path, even punching through some of the farther off commercial buildings lining the streets. The whole of Vamux twitched with each shot until finally stiffening and collapsing onto the stadium, absolutely spent from his fit of sexual deviancy. He'd lay there, taking in the afterglow of his experience while recuperating, with the length of his manhood finding its way back into the hidden expanse of his sheath as he does so.

* * *

**'Fan Service'**

For a time Vamux lay motionless, spread across the stands, with a dumb grin on face, lost to himself in a blissful daydream state. He was beginning to enjoy the newfound pleasure of a post-romp quiet. Soothing to him was the thought that he'd just wiped out an entire stadium's worth of people with his sexual urges alone. Or so he'd believed. From the corner of his eye a sliver of movement took his attention, and at adjusting his gaze to better view the disturbance he'd find it to be a single survivor of the mess he'd made. He had been cautiously approaching the Dragon, possibly to attempt sneaking past, only to freeze solid as the piercing blue eyes fell to him. No further movement was observed, not even a whisper of sound, as the two stare back at one another. It wasn't until Vamux began to lift his entire form that the man stumbled back, tripping over a step and falling onto his side on the concrete ground.

An amount of debris fell free from Vamux's body, crashing to the ground around him. Running a hand along the length of himself would he attempt to brush off any more unwanted rubble, unknowingly successful in smearing what blood was stained to his scales. These simple actions alone should have struck some amount of fear into the heart of the man, but curiously enough he'd look on in astonishment more so than terror. This intrigued Vamux, who bowed down a ways to closer examine the man, who in turn rose from the ground to garner a closer view himself. The Dragon held his head just a short few feet from the man, tilting from side to side as he looks over this peculiar specimen of a Human.

The man stepped forwards, climbing down what few steps stood between him and Vamux, outstretching a hand up to his titanous figure in an attempt to feel his scales. The distance was far too great in elevation, however, and the man was short of his maw by a yard. This response wasn't at all what Vamux has expected. Properly captivated by the man's odd approach to the situation, he'd retract, shifting back closer to where he'd come in at the edge of the field. From there he'd stand, waiting, peering down at the individual.

The man, disappointed by the Dragon's initial departure, quickly lit up at seeing that Vamux patiently await him now. Without hesitation he'd essentially fly down the remaining flights of stadium stairs, hurrying into the field before finally reaching just in front of Vamux's paws. The size of even just one paw alone dwarfed the man, who felt considerably miniature in stature. Discreetly, he'd approach the clawed digits, running along the length of the white nail his hand before finding himself between two massive scaled toes. In this new position, he'd place both hands on the scaled walls that now surround him before hugging against Vamux's toe, pressing himself against the towering digit.

Caught off guard was Vamux, uncertain of just what the Human was doing. Never had he seen such a bizarre reaction to his presence. Yet, he was willing to see where it might lead. Despite the man's insignificant presence, he could quite clearly feel the warmth of his soft skin against the cold of his hard scales. Softly, he'd squeeze together his toes, pinning the man between the two he found himself beside. This produces an excited yelp from the individual, who turns red in pleasure. To further aid this, the Dragon gradually applies increasing pressure to the toe-hold, stopping just before crushing strengths could be reached. The man gives no resistance to this action.

Vamux then lightens his grip, dropping the male before raising the paw partially from the ground, showing off the pads from underneath, dirtied from all manner of stomping throughout the day. He hovers the blackened mass overhead of the male for a short moment, enticingly curling and uncurling his digits before gently bringing the whole down atop him, carefully pushing him off his feet and into the ground. From between his pads and the Earth would the male wiggle against, faintly tickling at the underside of the Dragon's paw. And not in protest did the Human do this, no. He was very much enjoying himself too.

A little too much, perhaps. As Vamux idly stands with paw pressed into the male, he could begin to make out the sounds of muffled moaning originating from underneath. Not pained, but pleasurable. It's then that he finally understands just what the Human's goal was, prompting the Dragon to blush from underneath his scales. What he'd allowed to happen flustered Vamux. Never before had he partaken in such deviancy with a Human. The Dragon began to feel awkward from the experience but otherwise thought it enjoyable. Of course, he had no plans to spend the rest of the night satisfying a Human and figured to move things along.

Again, gradually, he'd apply pressure against the male. Only little by little, so not to cause alarm. This allowed for the man a few more short moments of bliss before his killing, as indicated by a meager crack of the individual's body. To make certain that he'd got his worth, however, Vamux continues to apply forward pressure until the body popped against his sole, sending a final delightful shiver along the whole of the Dragon. Removing his paw from its resting place he'd find the only remaining evidence of the man once being was an appropriate pooling of gore mixed in with the dirt. A fitting end for the paw-crazed individual.

Content, now, was Vamux, who turn in place and finally exit the stadium, kicking over a large section of what few walls still enclosed the perimeter. The town remained ever lifeless, even more so now with the removal of the once vibrant stadium. Of course, this was no cause to believe one couldn't find enjoyment to be had. There were still plenty of pleasant looking toys laying around the various district blocks. The sight of these alone was cause enough to spark up a certain primal drive in the Dragon once more. Evident in the feeling of his member timidly peeking through his shaft with renewed vitality. Perhaps it was time for round two?


End file.
